Alice
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: Alice, before she was a cullen, before she was a vampire. How she got in the mental facillity, all leading up to her change into a vampire, and her association with james...
1. NearSighted

ALICE

Chapter 1- Near Sighted

--

--

**A/N-**Since the Steph Meyers' Twilight novels are too amazing, it would break my heart to even attempt to dele in and put my own version of the story. So I decided how I could get around that…and I began to wonder about the blurry pasts of the Cullen's. Alice's was quite interesting, so here is what I think happened. **ALSO** I know it is clear in Alice's history that her death is marked on her gravestone the same day she was admitted to the mental institution. I extended that for creative purposes. All OC's play a miniscule part, only to fill in gaps of the story. Tell me what you think. Onwards!

--

--

Two days, thirteen hours. That's how long I have been in here. The outside seems just a distant memory for me, despite the short time I've been in here. I can remember me running around school with uniforms that I made short for all the girls…Jersey could get remarkably hot in the summer, and the fashionable redesign was not only flattering, it was completely convenient.

I'd get in trouble, of course for my "behavioral misconduct" and be sent home for the day. That was all they could do really. I saw the nuns rap my friends' knuckles with thick rulers, but as for me…well, I think they were too scared to break me.

Alice, the little pixie-girl. I was a monstrous four-foot-ten, too quick for anyone to catch, and I knew it. I sure caused a great deal of trouble. I remembered my boyfriend, Jeremy, he brought me flowers and presents all the time at school when he would sneak out of his all-boys boarding school a few blocks away.…I thought that was pretty impressive, considering that any boy caught at my all-girls school would probably face a judge in court.

But here I was now.

Stockholm Central's Ward for the Mentally Unstable.

Yep, I guess that's me. I was put in here cause my father said I was crazy, had intense post-traumatic stress disorder…oh, and…my visions.

* * *

I just turned thirteen, I think. I was folding my clothes neatly in stacks arranged by color on my bed, getting ready for school when I had my first vision. It was like everything around me stopped, yet I was aware of myself and where I was exactly in my room, as well as my family in the house; my sister sprawled out on her bed, my mother nearly missing a burn from the stove while she was attempting to boil water, and my father, slamming the door of his porche and fumbling to get the key in the ignition.

On top of all of that, I saw what seemed to be myself in a dream, only I was very much widely awake. I was walking down the hall to my first class, clutching my notebooks in my arms, looking around, scared. It hurt my brain.

"Alice. Alllliiice. Hellooo," a felt some of my long black hair being tugged. Rebecca. My best friend. My head snapped up. I was in class. English. I didn't even remember getting here, let alone sitting in the hard wooden desk, which was way to big for me. It made me unusually uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Okay. You zoned out. Are you alright?"

My eyes darted around the room for a moment.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," I replied mechanically. I tapped my fingers on the desk, again lost in thought.

Then it happened again.

It was worse, this time. More painful. It felt like my brain was caving in on itself. I clutched the edge of the desk with my small fingers. My vision blurred, and a new image appeared. I saw myself, sitting in the chair I sat in now. I saw more classmates in the room then there were at the moment where I was presently. I saw the door on the side of the classroom, the one that led out to the hallway. In my vision, I looked terrified still. Like how I felt now. Next to me was Rebecca, still with the concerned look on her face. I wasn't looking at her, I was staring down at my desk. I felt my blood pulsing in my ears. The pain was excruciating. Was I having an out of body experience? I wasn't sure.

The strange thing was, I could still feel myself sitting in my seat, holding my head while this strange movie sporadically played in my head. It was so real, I felt like I could reach out and touch my own head. Rebecca's curly brown hair. My classmate Clair's blue headband. But it was as if I was only made of eyes. No limbs, no organs. Just a pair of eyes, invisible and motionless, observing what was happening around me.

It was kind of like a dream, where you feel like you weigh a thousand pounds, but you can't go anywhere or do anything. Only I knew I wasn't asleep. I was very much aware of what was going on.

As the classroom was silent, I saw the door being opened. I didn't look up, but several of my all-girl classmates looked habitually towards the door. Our teacher, Sister Rineholde entered, her nun's robes trailing the wooden floor as she nodded and greeted her students, making her way up to the front of the classroom. When she reached the blackboard, she selected a piece of white chalk, and began to write words. I felt the pain receeding, and my vision getting blurry again. Quickly, before everything disappeared, I glanced at the analog clock mounted on Sister Rineholde's desk. 9:47.

I was back in my self, seeing what was actually around me. There were some students filing in, and Rebecca was shaking her head, looking at me.

"Have you lost it Alice? What's wrong with you. You're usually bouncing around the classroom like crazy," she said, concerned. I looked at her, frowning slightly. It would sound way to weird, I wasn't even sure of anything.

"My head hurts," I replied softly, barely above a whisper. She nodded, as if understanding, but still eyed me worriedly. I was pretty lucky to have a friend like Rebecca. She was always sticking up for me when I got in trouble, making sure I didn't get way _too_ crazy. I have gotten kicked out of three school already, and since being a girl and going to school was scarce, finding a fourth all-girl's school was a considerate challenge. I made friends quickly, I was really social. But I was always causing distress around the small campus. I can't count how many times Rebecca has taken the ruler to her knuckles in place of mine, and never once bringing it up or asking anything in return.

I was lucky.

My head wasn't hurting any more. Athough, I remembered something. I glanced at the clock at the empty table. It read 9:45.

This…This was bizarre. In my daydream, or whatever it was…The time was two minutes ahead. I looked down at my desk blankly. Clair sat down behind me. Something gripped my heart. It was suspense.

_Did I just see the future?_

No way. Not possible. Just some strange daydream, with a…sporadic headache? I felt fine now, except for this feeling in my gut. _Maybe,_ I thought. There was no one who could answer my questions. For once in my life, I felt totally alone. I sighed. I could still feel Rebecca looking at me but her timid nature kept her from interrupting my thoughts.

Then I heard the door to the classroom open. The atmosphere in the room changed. Everyone quieted. I heard footsteps slowly approaching the front of the classroom. I didn't look up. It was Sister Rhineholde.

This shouldn't have been weird. But it felt so strange.

Sister Rhineholde picked up a piece of chalk, and began writing. I glanced at the clock. 9:47.

All too familiar.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. I was terrified I would have some more of the painful daydreams, but nothing for the rest of the day. I got home, and threw my books down on the dining table next to the kitchen.

I thought my strange day dreams were over, but the truth was, they were far from. A few times each day, I would have the excruciating movies play in my head. Shortly, almost minutes after, the event that occurred in my head would happen in real life.

I was in class a few weeks later, when I saw two girls, Micah and Jeanette over in the corner doing something questionable. Since it was an all-girls school, there had been quite a few romantic incidents between some of the girls. All kept secret of course. That kind of thing was tabboo in the nineteen-hundreds. It was early, and there weren't many people in class, none of the girls ever noticed, or hardly suspected. But I had the visions. I had seen everything. And not that I judged it as wrong, it didnnt involve me so I stayed out of it. As much as my head would let me, at least.

I looked in there direction.

"Sister Rinehold is going to come in in 30 seconds," I said. They gave me a strange look, but awkwardly went to take their seats. Sure enough, 28 seconds later, Sister Rinehold entered. I saw the girls exchange glances, but they never said anything to me…and didn't really talk behind my back.

They continued and became a norm for me over the next four years.

I thought it was fun. I embraced my visions. I did notice, however, that they were subject to change. They were only accurate if someone continued their mental path. If they changed their mind, however, my vision would change, the outcome may or may not be different.

I never told anyone, not even Rebecca. It could be dangerous. I had studied something about women who claimed to do "witchcraft" across the country in California. They were hung, or chased down and beaten to death. I had A LOT of disturbing images involving me in similar circumstances…Of course, because I never said anything, no such thing ever happened.

The day that changed my life forever, however, began as normal as ever.


	2. Musings

Chapter 2: Musings

"Alice? Is that you, are you home hun?"

Mother.

"No mother, it's your imagination," I rolled my eyes. Like usual, she disregarded my sarcasm.

"Oh, Sweetheart, look at my new do! Isn't it lovely?" My mother appeared in the kitchen, her hair was now a light brown, and curled into an interesting tower-like pile on top of her head.

"You look like Hollywood, Mother," I said, with a small smile. My mother was very pretty. She wasn't much taller than me, about 5 feet, 1 inch. Her hair was naturally black, like mine, but she liked to experiment with color, and loved to wear outrageous heels that made her look like a tiny little tower. She flushed at my comment, waving a hand, embarrassed.

"Oh, stop," she couldn't help but smile. "Listen, I was thinking about taking you and Cynthia shopping, would you like that?"

Most women my mother's age wouldn't approve of her. She couldn't cook very well, although she tried very much. She loved bright colors and the latest fashion and hair-do's.

She had always wanted to be a radio star, and the idea of Hollywood always tickled her. She didn't dislike her life as a housewife, I was pretty sure her and my father were still very much in love. Who could not love her, she was always smiling and having fun at whatever she did.

I was lucky in that area, too.

"Alice?"

"Oh, yes, that would be nice Mother. Thank you," I grinned.

"Alright, go change, I know your dying to get out of those awful clothes. And tell your sister, we'll leave in an hour."

She was right, I couldn't wait to jump in the new dress I had made. I rushed upstairs, and stopped by Cynthia's room, my ten year old sister. She was laying on her bed, on her stomach with her feet up in the air. She propped her head up with the palms of her hands, her elbows pressing into the mattress. She was reading a Nancy Drew book. Cynthia loved the series. I think she secretly wanted to be a detective when she grew up.

"Hey sis," I said, leaning against the door frame. She mumbled something, but didn't look up. I took it as an invitation and danced in. She looked up and giggled. She had Father's hair, stick-straight and chestnut brown, with big, dark liquidy eyes. She had long limbs for her age, very thin and a bit taller then I was. She wasn't very graceful, in fact, she was a bit awkward with her long arms and legs, but in a sweet way. I adored Cynthia.

"Mother's taking us shopping. Want to come?"

Cynthia made a face. She'd rather sit at home and read her Nancy Drew books. It would take the jaws of lie to pry her out of her room. I danced around her bed dramatically.

"Cynthiaaa, you need some new clothes, you haven't gone with Mother and I in _ages_ Please please please come? Please?" I popped in between her and book and grinned. She sighed.

"I don't know, Alice…"

Though she was ten, she was a lot more mature than most of the girls her age.

"I'd bet Nancy Drew went shopping"

She half smiled.

"Actually, she didn't. She likes old things," she said proudly. I groaned, and made a face, my eyebrows knitting together. She crossed and uncrossed her feet, contemplating. I stood stone still, locking my expression.

She sighed heavily. I had one.

"Alright. Alright. But no going crazy, okay?"

I squealed.

We sat in Father's Ford. Mother wasn't supposed to drive it, but we didn't think to much of it. She started it, and began driving. Then, I had another day dream. Only this was worse than the rest. It didn't hurt, like the last two. Just a slight mind crunch. I was in such a great mood, I didn't want the confusion of my daydreams this time. In my daydream, I saw us, driving. Ahead, on the road, I saw an obstruction in the crude pavement, a rock of some sort it seemed. I began to feel uneasy. Mother was driving straight towards it, not slowing down. The fairly new Ford model couldn't go very fast, but if Mother didn't swerve, or do _something_ to avoid the object, she would hit it, and possibly flip the car over.

In my mind, I planned to tell mother. I promised myself as soon as this strange daydream was over. I saw the car's tire crush against the obstruction, shake violently, and then topple over, like a child's toy. And it rolled over and over and over, crashing in a nearby ravine, wheels in the air. I shook my head to shake the vision from my thoughts. It gave me chills.

"Alice, honey, can you check the map? I'm not sure where to turn…" I rolled my eyes, but quickly looked out the window. Nothing but trees and houses. The road we were on had no cliffs or ravines of any sort. Mother must have taken a wrong turn, the vision couldn't be accurate. I always saw what was just minutes away. I pulled out the map from the compartment in the side door, and read aloud the directions. The ride was going to be long, and I started to get sleepy. Cynthia was in the back reading her Nancy Drew novel, and mother was humming to herself. Car rides were relaxing to me, and there was a nice breeze, perfect napping weather. Before I knew it, I was dozing off.

I was jolted awake, and sat up, alarmed.

"Sorry Sweetheart. I dropped my lipstick. Took my eyes off the road for one second…"

Cynthia giggled, and I turned around to see what she was doing. Of course, immersed in her book. I smiled. I turned back around to face the road, and mother was practically folded over, looking for her lipstick.

"Darn thing! It's brand new, I can't let it roll around and get dirty," I heard her mumble. My eyes glanced at the road, and to my horror, there was the gigantic rock, the obstruction in my vision.

"_MOTHER!" _Was all I could cry out. We were just to close to it. I felt the Ford lurch to my right, and Cynthia shrieked. We were tumbling, I was smashed against the door while I heard a terrified scream and a thump against my back seat. A couple alarming cracks and pops, I had the sudden feeling that we were upside down. I couldn't move, though. Everything hurt. I tried frantically to move my head and see where my mother and sister were, but I didn't hear a sound, and white-hot pain shot through my head in my attempt to move it. I saw black spots that enlarged by the second, and soon, my vision was engulfed in black nothingness.

* * *

"Alice. Alice? Alice can you hear me honey?"

I had a hard time opening my eyes. Everything was painful. The light beyond my eyelids, my fingers, arms, legs, even my lungs hurt to breath into. I forced my eyes open just a peak. Everything was solid white. Were we back in my living room?

"Mmm…Mm..Moth…er?" I felt my heart quicken. How bad was I hurt? I could hear mother, but where was Cynthia? Was she in another room?"

"No, Alice. I'm Nurse Cera, I'm taking care of you. You started moving, and I came in to check on you. Can you hear me okay?"

I forced my eyes all the way open. This definitely wasn't the living room. This wasn't even a room of my house. And what was this nurse doing? I tried to think of why my entire body hurt, and where I could possibly be, and where was the rest of my family. All the questions circulating in my head were painful, physically painful. I felt a cool hand on my cheek and winced. Even the softness of the Nurse's touch hurt.

Nurse.

Nurse?

Another vision came to me. A man in a white coat was looking over paper work, and discussing with another nurse. I saw my name in the sea of words as well as the words minor and major injuries, shattered wrist, three broken ribs, torn ligaments in both legs and an arm, a concussion. Concussion?

My memory flooded back to me, vaguely. Car. Obstruction. Accident. Screaming. Silence.

"MOTHER!" I cried out in alarm. The nurse called to someone outside the room. The man in the white coat from my vision entered and rushed to my side. I could hardly think straight, but I had a good idea of what was going on. I was in a hospital. I was severely injured, and my mother and sister were no where in sight. The car had crashed, and to my own stupidity I had missed it.

"Where is my mother and sister, I want to see them please," it was more of a demand than a request. My head was throbbing, but I glared at the doctor.

"Alice, I'm Dr. Bernheardt, how does your head feel?"

He was avoiding my question. He knew that I knew he was trying to distract me. In return, I didn't answer his question.

"**TELL ME WHERE MY MOTHER AND SISTER ARE PLEASE," **I nearly shrieked at him. He was holding my hand, but his gesture was hardly comforting.

"Alice, listen to me," he said firmly, but his pale blue eyes were soft and sympathetic. "You were in a car accident, you've been in a coma for four days."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Your mother and sister were hurt badly as well," he continued. "They passed two days ago. I'm sorry."

I had never wanted to die so badly in my life. Something in me snapped. I felt it between my ears. The blood in my veins turned to ice. The veins around my blood turned to lead. I was a lifeless shell.

"I saw it," I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"I saw it. I saw them die. I saw the crash before the car ran off the road," I said hoarsely. Dr. Bernheartd gave me a concerned look, and wrote something down on a clipboard. I recognized the look in his eyes. He felt sorry for me. In my head I saw the Ford running off the road and tumbling over and over again. It was like a motion picture clip on loop. I


End file.
